Ratchet ungrounds AMTRoseFan2016/melts Stingy/grounded
Characters Ratchet-Dave AMTRoseFan2016-Paul Stingy-Young Guy/Charlie Veena-herself Madame Gasket-Wiseguy Mr. Gasket-Alan Kirby Loopsy-Salli Stingy's ghost-Lee Plot Sequel to AMTRoseFan2016 goes to another school. Transcript Ratchet: AMTRoseFan2016, I am sorry Stingy stole your certificate. You're now ungrounded. As for this, you will help me melt Stingy. (at Stingy's house) Stingy: Well, well, well, if isn't AMTRoseFan2016! AMTRoseFan2016: That's right! I have someone else! Ratchet: It is I, Phineas T Ratchet! Since you stole AMTRoseFan2016's certificate, you will give it back to him right now! Stingy: For the last time, it's mine! Ratchet: That's it! Come with me! (in chop shop) Ratchet: Any last words? (Silence) Ratchet: Then, it's time for melting! Stingy: (as he's being melted, Big Liar sound clip) OH MY GOD!!! (his remains are used for appliances) AMTRoseFan2016: Thank you Ratchet. Do you still have my certificate? Ratchet: Yes, I do. AMTRoseFan2016: Thank you. Now let's go back to my house because my mom's not here. (at AMTRoseFan2016's house) Ratchet: In case someone revives Stingy, I'm going to put your certificate in a safe so that he can't have access getting to it and only you will know the combination. (after Ratchet put the certificate in a safe) Ratchet: There, that takes care of everything. Now to meet your girlfriend Kirby Loopsy at the beach. (later, Kirby Loopsy and AMTRoseFan2016 are seeing the sunset at the beach) Kirby Loopsy: That's the best part. AMTRoseFan2016: I know. (back at the chop shop, Stingy's ghost rises) Ghost of Stingy: Let me guess! Phineas T Ratchet killed me and AMTRoseFan2016 got his certificate back! I will sing the Mine song even though I'm a ghost. (the ghost of Stingy sings the mine song, as he goes to AMTRoseFan2016's house) Ghost of Stingy: Let me guess! Ratchet also put the certificate in a safe so I can't have access getting to it! I will tell AMTRoseFan2016's mom about this right now! Veena: Stingy, I didn't expect to see you like that! Ghost of Stingy: That's because Ratchet melted me so I'm now a ghost! Also, he put the certificate in a safe so I can't have access getting to it! Please ground him right now! Veena: Okay! (15 minutes later) Veena: Phineas T Ratchet, how dare you unground my son and then have him help you melt Stingy?! That's it! Go home now! (Ratchet runs in shocked) Veena: And AMTRoseFan2016, for being ungrounded by Ratchet, you're grounded forever! Go to your room now! (back at the chop shop) Madame Gasket: Ratchet, how dare you unground AMTRoseFan2016 and have him help you melt Stingy?! You know you can't do that! Ratchet: But Mom, AMTRoseFan2016 is not a troublemaker so that's why I ungrounded him. Also, it was Stingy's fault for swiping his certificate. Madame Gasket: I don't care! You still have no right to unground AMTRoseFan2016 or melt any Lazy Town character! As punishment, I will send you to your father! (BOOM!) Ratchet (in his sound clip): AH! MY UPGRADES! Mr. Gasket: It's okay son. You can shine no matter what you're made of. Ratchet: (Shouty's voice) PLEASE STOP IT! THAT OLD SLOGAN IS THE WORST PART OF MY LIFE! Category:Phineas T. Ratchet's grounded days Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff